persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Guyane
General FrenchGuyana is a vassal of France in the Americas. Guyane was previously called FrenchGuyana but the name was officially changed to the French spelling to indicate their closeness. Overall, under Lucas Mercier, the vassal grew very close to the nation and almost successfully became a republic before his death. Since his death, new leadership has headed down south from France, with hopes to expand and grow the vassal state into a flourishing community of its own. History To start it off, Guyane was inhabited by many native tribes, such as the Wayana, Arawak, Galibi, and Palikur, before European powerhouses came to the region with hopes to expand their global influence. These native tribes did not often interact with one another, as a multicultural society before the 19th century was often unheard of throughout the world, much less South America. Continuing on, the first arrival of European colonists was in 1498, when Christopher Columbus sailed to the region on his third voyage to the Americas. The "Land of Pariahs", as it was known at the time, was immediately popular among colonists due to the amount of natural resources present in the region. Continuing on, in 1608, a voyage was ordered to the region by the Grand Duchy of Tuscany, with hopes to import Amazonian products to Italy. The voyage, however, was cut, and there would not be another visit to the South American paradise until 1624, when the French led an expedition into the area. Although largely unsuccessful over 3 independent trips to the "Land of Pariahs", the French got a taste for the region and would remain interested in the area for years to come. In 1664, one of the more successful expeditions to the region was headed by the Dutch, creating the colony of Cayenne. Clearly not happy with being beaten to such an opportunity, the French came back to the region in 1664 themselves, founding a settlement at Sinnamary. A year later, the Dutch attacked that settlement, causing diplomatic issues between the two nations that expanded much farther than just South America itself. Continuing on, in 1667, a newcomer into South American colonization, the Kingdom of England, claimed the entire region for themselves, but rescinded their claim shortly thereafter by signing the Treaty of Breda, which effectively gave all the land back to the French. Under this new period of French rule, King Louis XV sent thousands of settlers to Guyane, but the settlers were not prepared for what came across them. Disease, famine, and violence ravaged the societies that the settlers had set up, and only a few hundred settlers were alive by 1765. The group fled to islands on the coast of Guyane shortly thereafter, and remained there until 'reinforcements' arrived to take the settlers back home. Guyane was left uninhabited by foreigners until 1794, when Robespierre's (An early communist theorist) followers were banished to the island. Continuing on, in 1797, another group of revolutionists was sent to the region, only to discover that 54 of the 193 followers of Robespierre were alive after just 3 years. When the 19th century came around, France brought an influx of slaves to the area, with hopes to export Amazonian products to the "Old World", being Europe. This movement was largely successful, and large-scale settlements and societies were formed. A capital was established in Guyane, being Cayenne. Thousands of productive slaves brought sizeable wealth to the region, and luxuries previously present in the "Old World" were slowly but surely making their way to Guyane and the entire South American continent. In 1809, political turmoil came across Guyane, when the Portuguese took over the region and claiming it as their own until 1814, when the Treaty of Paris (Not the recent-ish one) was signed, essentially giving the land back to the French. By 1820, life was back to normal for the colonists and native Guyanese alike, as society began to become more united. For the next few years, leadership of the southern paradise was in the hands of a certain Lucas Mercier, who made great strides in terms of liberalizing and unifying the region. After his death, however, the leadership was then placed in the hands of a certain Samuel Beaumont, who was once governor of Marseille. Known for his liberal agenda and peaceful ways, he became quite popular among natives and colonists alike. With unity and peace, success is unavoidable, so who knows what great fortune lies ahead for the Guyanese people in the future. In recent times, however, Guyane was involved in the Great Irish War, where the Gerish Pact defeated the oppressive British and Russian forces. The allies met to discuss land claims, and the British Caribbean, previously a vassal of Britain, was given to the Guyanese as a showing of their good character and effort in times of war. Furthermore, a colony in southern Africa was given to the group to increase the types of material they can get. The old landmass of Guyane was turned into the providence of Cayenne, with the British Caribbean becoming the providences of Jamaica and Belmopan. The individuality of each providence is respected, but decisions on a global scale are decided by the Guyanais. In the most recent times, Samuel Beaumont was finally put out of power in Guyane as Premier, and with France gaining a new President, a new regime took his place in power. Supported by Pres. Colette Guerin of France, the Governor of Cayenne Francois Trimouille was elected head of the parliament and reformed the government into a republic like France, He was soon elected President after that. Trimouille was assainated and his son Louis III was elected Notable Reside Samuel Beaumont Pres. Francois Jacques Huette Trimouille de Marseille Vice Pres. Pierre Marie Huette de Geneva Notable Landmarks Settlements Cayenne Kingston BelmopanCategory:Puppets Category:Nations Category:France